


【刺客全员】You Are Welcum

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Multi, harlots
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 警告：全员妓女au，可以当是名姝au。cp混乱，单章节会打出现的cptag。唯一需要注意的地方是，肯威家三代只有爱德华和海尔森存在父子关系。这篇文的主旨只有一条：我写我快乐。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本章cp油炸玫瑰

这绝对不是一个明智的决定，雅阁在跳出窗子之前就已经预见到了，但是除了这短暂的两分钟，他再也找不到别的机会从罗斯的监禁下逃出去了。

雅阁在黑暗中摸索着奔逃，心跳如擂鼓，喘得上气不接下气，全凭着来时那一点记忆跑向马厩。谢天谢地，庄园还没发出任何他预料中的噪音和骚动，看来罗斯还没有发现他已经不在房间里。雅阁手忙脚乱地扯过缰绳，踩着脚蹬用力一跃，狠狠地用鞭子抽了一下马屁股，顾不得马吃痛时的嘶鸣会不会引来注意，驾着缰绳飞快地向庄园的远处逃离。

他只穿着罗斯给他的那件挑逗情趣用的睡袍，衣领大敞，腰带已经在奔跑中不知掉到哪里，单薄的衣料被夜晚的冷风吹得飘起，披在身上几乎起不到任何御寒的作用，他的下身赤裸，双腿因骑马的动作敞开，粗糙的马鞍摩擦着他娇嫩的大腿内侧。然而他顾不上羞耻也顾不上喊疼，只觉得自己的逃脱顺利得几乎不真实，心跳也快得厉害。直到他反复回头确认无人追上，绷得紧张的神经才终于松下来，哇得哭出声来。

夜过三更他才回到玫瑰盛开，夜里的妓院正是妓女们忙碌的时候，雅阁全然不顾往来嫖客们异样的眼光，跳下马，直直地扑进了站在门口迎客的阿泰尔的怀里。

不是雅阁娇气，作为一个没成年就进到妓院里卖淫的男孩，多糟的情况他都经历过，他可以忍受嫖客们千奇百怪的变态癖好，但罗斯密不透风的监禁实在是让他喘不过气。

他在年初的时候被罗斯花大价钱包养下来，三千英镑，一整年，如果罗斯在期限内厌倦了雅阁，玫瑰盛开并不会返还对应的价钱。雅阁觉得这份交易很合算，为了给大家换个条件更好些的房子，阿泰尔已经攒了大半年的钱，如果自己能为筹钱帮上忙，他非常乐意被罗斯保养一年，再加上罗斯很早就是他的主要客人了，他相信自己不会受太多的委屈。

但事实并非如此，雅阁要比自己想像得更不了解马克斯维尔·罗斯，以及男人可怕的占有欲。这位圣殿的高层、剧院在老板，在得到雅阁为期一年的主权后立刻限制了雅阁的一切自由，只要有机会，他就会要求雅阁不得离开自己的视线，不管雅阁做什么都会跟着他。雅阁一开始还以为他是开玩笑，在罗斯跟着他上卫生间的时候想把他推出去，然而罗斯毫不留情地打了他，用手杖把他抽到眼冒白星，雅阁蜷在卫生间的地砖上失禁，下衣一塌糊涂，被几个下人扒光衣服拖进浴缸，而这时候罗斯又温柔起来，仿佛刚才那个愤怒的暴力狂不是他一样，在浴缸边用银勺一口一口地喂雅阁巧克力蛋糕。

当然，这些都是一切的开始，最初级的那种。雅阁刚到罗斯这里时，罗斯为了他的宝贝男孩向圣殿请了一个月的假，这时的雅阁还算轻松，他只要被罗斯牵着链子乖乖跟着他、白天夜里随时为他张开腿，并且不说任何拒绝的话就好——就算是罗斯把自己嚼过的东西嘴对嘴地喂给他。等到罗斯的假期结束需要每天去圣殿工作后，那才是雅阁噩梦的开始。他以为自己只是被圈在家里、被下人看管而已，这样总比罗斯让人汗毛倒立时刻注视的眼睛强。但事实是，罗斯打开了一个巨大的、雕花精致的箱子，晃了晃手里的钥匙，示意雅阁钻进去。

“亲爱的宝贝，我出门不能带着你，但又怕你跟别人跑掉了，只能每天这样把你锁起来。”罗斯贴在雅阁耳边说话，唇上的小胡子蹭得雅阁浑身颤抖。

“不……我已经向你保证过我的忠诚，你不需要把我锁进去。”雅阁盯着黑洞洞的箱底，恐慌地退缩。不行，他接受不了这个，他宁愿罗斯对他寸步不离，一年的期限才过去一个月，他会在箱子里过上三百多天，他绝对会在无尽的黑暗与痛苦的等待里崩溃的。雅阁看着罗斯，讨好地挤出笑脸，做出自己最能找人可怜的样子：“求你了，罗斯，我会乖乖听话在家里等你的，你不要把我锁进去 ，我很害怕。”

“我知道，我知道。”罗斯爱怜地吻他，但说出的话让他更加心寒，“但是我还记得你有多么擅长逃跑和翻窗，以前你就凭这身手到男人的家中送上你的甜美的屁股，我怎么敢确信现在的你 不会呢？好了，别闹了，我没时间陪你了，快进去吧。”

两整个月，雅阁白天被锁在黑漆漆的箱子里，在那些漫长的黑暗里用胡思乱想消耗等待的时间，没有进食也没有进水，一切都要等到罗斯回家之后。甚至亚诺来看望他，站在窗户下面喊他名字，他也只能躺在箱子里偷偷流泪，做不了任何回应。熬过了白天，夜晚里迎接的就是罗斯令人作呕的喂食和不知疲倦的阴茎，入睡时他被锁在罗斯床上，链子上挂着小铃铛，以防他半夜偷偷拿钥匙逃掉。

逃脱的机会完全是一个偶然，大概是罗斯满意于雅阁的顺从，突然带着他去了郊外的庄园，身上的锁链只保留了一条项圈。罗斯让雅阁在床上等他一下，他想送给他的小乌鸦一个惊喜。就是这样一个机会，雅阁不确定罗斯是突然对他放松了警惕，还是故意在试探他，反正再糟的监禁也糟不过现在了，失败无所谓就是一阵毒打，他必须要尝试一下！

所以现在，雅阁被阿泰尔搂着坐在玫瑰盛开的楼上，裹着被子，手里捧着热茶，依然惊魂未定，像是一种强制行为，问了十几次他是不是真的回来了。

阿泰尔一遍一遍地回答他，为雅阁的样子心疼得不得了。雅阁十五岁的时候就跟在他这了，遇到变态的客人永远是他第一个凑上去接待，他还从来没见过雅阁慌成这样个样子，就连开膛手杰克闹得满城人心惶惶，妓女们都不敢在夜晚出门的那段时间，雅阁依然毫不担心地在外面追着马车接客。

“你跑出来的时候他发现了吗？”阿泰尔问。

“我不知道。”雅阁摇摇头，哽咽地吞下一口喘不平的气，“他肯定会来找我的，但我再也不想回去了。求你了阿泰尔，让我做什么都好，如果他找过来，千万别让他再把我带走了。”

“放心，放心，我不会的。”阿泰尔看向门外，“艾吉奥 ，你过来陪陪他。”

艾吉奥刚刚送走客人，用水清洗着自己的屁股和用过的套子，听到阿泰尔的呼喊，立刻系好自己的袍子小跑了过来。他被操的那会儿房间没关门，当时就看到雅阁衣衫不整地被阿泰尔半抱着带进来，本来想赶过去问问小乌鸦怎么了，但客人还没射出来，就只能焦躁地趴在床上继续收紧肛门外加假装呻吟。

“雅阁你怎么了？”艾吉奥替换上阿泰尔的位置，亲昵地蹭了蹭男孩。

但是雅阁没有回答，只是痛苦地摇摇头，他一想到这三个月的经历就想干呕，还没法好好地向他们解释。艾吉奥抬头看向阿泰尔，但阿泰尔也只是一知半解，同样沉默地对他摇头。

窗外突然亮起了马车的车灯，楼下的大门被哐哐地敲响，雅阁听到敲门声控制不止地颤抖，无助地用眼神哀求阿泰尔。

“你在这里陪他，我和爱德华还有康纳下去开门。放心雅阁，我不会让他再进来的。”

爱德华本来在厨房偷酒，看到突然严肃起来的阿泰尔后，这个平时不正经惯了的男妓突然也紧张起来。高个子的康纳跟在后面，还偷偷在后腰上系了一把小斧头，以防对面破门而入进来抢人。阿泰尔喊了两声“来了”，撤掉插门的挡板，打开了妓院的大门。

“晚上好，罗斯先生，这么晚了还大驾光临玫瑰盛开，请问是为了什么？”

“别装了，”罗斯冷笑，全然抛弃了以往的绅士礼仪，“雅阁跑回来了对不对？快点让他出来跟我走。”

“他不会跟你走的。”阿泰尔声音也冷酷下来，毫不留情地拒绝，“如果你能回忆一下自己都对他做了什么，就不会敢在他跑回来之后跟我要人。”

“你有什么资格这么说？一个老鸨？我已经开给了你好价钱，快点把雅阁给我！”罗斯骂到，想要推开阿泰尔直接冲进房里。

“请你立刻离开！我绝对不会再让你靠近雅阁。如果想要硬闯，我们也绝不会客气！”阿泰尔撑着双手挡在门口，几乎是在怒吼。爱德华在他身侧握紧拳头，后面的康纳将手探向了腰后。

罗斯没想到自己会被妓女们这么威胁，几乎是气笑了，抱着双臂稍稍向后退了一步，思考了几秒然后说：“那好，既然你这么不想做生意，就把我的定金退给我。我也不多要了，两千英镑。一周之后要么把全款给我，要么让雅阁乖乖回来，怎么样？”

玫瑰盛开刚从贫民区的脏沟沟里搬去马西亚夫街道，虽然和贵族的住宅区还差得远，但更宽敞整洁的街道确实让这栋新房子花费了阿泰尔一大笔钱。罗斯知道阿泰尔现在肯定没钱还他，他只是故意这么说罢了，比起那两千英镑，他更希望小乌鸦回自己身边。

“好。”阿泰尔答道，接着对罗斯和他的仆从发出逐客令，“一周后我会把钱给你，但从此以后玫瑰盛开不会再欢迎你，作为一个绅士，请你自觉离雅阁远一点！”

送走罗斯，阿泰尔关紧大门重新回到楼上，打开钱匣清点余额。两千英镑，卖掉亚诺的初夜让他进了八百英镑，买房子还余了一些钱，但这还远远不够，这一周是无论如何都赚不到剩下的一千英镑的……

“亚诺……”雅阁的声音传来，“亚诺去哪儿了？”

从进门起雅阁就没看到玫瑰苑唯一还没开苞的小男孩。亚诺来自法国，平时和他睡一张床上，会用法语说甜蜜的俏皮话，还经常在他太累了的时候替他给蒙住眼的客人做口交。按照往常，亚诺早在他刚进门的时候就跑到他身边了，但直到现在他都没看到这只小雏儿。

“亚诺他明天才能回来。”康纳答复道，“昨天在剧院，他刚刚被卖掉初夜。” 

“谁给他开的苞？付了多少钱？”雅阁追问。

康纳迟疑了一下，不知道该不该告诉雅阁，只好选择了后面那个问题做回答：“八百英镑，很高的价格。”

“天呐，这个价格太高了！两个雏儿加起来都不会这个高！是谁这么这么大方？”

“萨德侯爵。”康纳苦涩地回答。

雅阁愣住了，一时间难以接受这个答案，呆呆地又重复了一遍：“真的吗？真的是……”

康纳点点头，他知道雅阁为什么不敢相信，他也一样。伦敦大街小巷的妓女全都听说过这位侯爵的变态性癖，只有最低廉的妓女才敢为了钱为萨德侯爵开门。他入了狱，又出了狱，但谁都无法忘记他身上的那些控告：过分地鞭打，在糖丸里掺麻醉药强迫妓女们鸡奸和群交。而比他这些可怕行为更让人避之犹不及的是他写的那些“文学作品”。

萨德侯爵很早就留意起了亚诺，可能是因为亚诺分享着和他同样的语言，或许他只是单纯地爱好漂亮的、还没开苞的小男孩。他常常来这儿，但从不选择一位男妓发泄自己和写作欲望一样强烈的性欲，只是来看看亚诺，送他些小礼物，以和他贵族身份完全相称的礼貌请阿泰尔允许他带亚诺出去走走，并说他以“瑞斯丁娜”的美德为担保，绝不会对亚诺做出任何出格或者不轨的事。他这样持续了快一年，即便没在亚诺身上占到任何和他付出所相称的便宜，热情也丝毫不见消退。只是隐晦地表达，如果阿泰尔决定卖掉亚诺的初夜，他愿意以一个很高的价格交付。

在剧院卖初夜的那晚，阿泰尔把每个出价者的名字和报价都和亚诺说了一遍。的确萨德侯爵的开价最高，也对亚诺最上心，但出于对那些传言的考虑，阿泰尔还是想让亚诺做最后的决定——阿泰尔并非看上去的那样冷酷高傲，不管怎样他都把男孩儿们的想法放到比金钱更高的位置。

由于太久没见到雅阁有些担心，亚诺总想着自己多赚些钱，好让雅阁能早点回来，再加上萨德侯爵这一年来确实待自己特别，这么考虑起来，亚诺最后选了萨德。虽说自己也在担心即将面临的糟糕性事，但亚诺还是笑着安慰起阿泰尔：“不用担心，萨德侯爵对我很好，我肯定能安全回来的。”

康纳干巴巴地和雅阁复述完卖初夜的全过程，自己也陷入了长久的沉默。

“别太担心了雅阁，你现在不要想那么多……”康纳小声地安慰到，自己也不甚确定地扭起手指。

夜太晚了，该睡了，康纳吹灭了床头的烛灯，从后面抱住雅阁，用自己的体温护住今晚受了太多惊吓的男孩，两人一同睡去。但与此同时，在城市的另一端，在富丽堂皇的贵族庄园里，亚诺也终于熬过自己漫长又另人作呕的初夜，疲惫地合上眼睛陷入昏睡。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 萨德侯爵x亚诺

亚诺在第二天的上午回到玫瑰盛开，乘着萨德侯爵为他铺满软垫的马车，刚一进门就被康纳拦腰抱起。

“康纳你干什么？快把我放下来！”虽然嘴上这么说着，但亚诺还是紧紧地搂住康纳的脖子，凑上去在他下嘴唇上亲了一口。

亚诺被抱到楼上的房间，刚被放下又被另一个人扑到怀里。

“雅阁？你怎么回来了！罗斯他提前让你走了？太好了！”亚诺惊喜极了 ，他太久没看到雅阁，捏住雅阁的耳朵扭着看他的脸，然后又凑上去亲他。

“不是，是我自己跑回来了。”

“是不是他对你不好？他打你了？”亚诺紧张起来，伸手要脱雅阁的衣服，想要检查一下的身上是否有伤痕 。

“别动，亚诺，我们现在更想知道你怎么样了。”雅阁推开亚诺的手，把男孩压到床上，和康纳一起挠他的痒痒。亚诺被收养的那阵子没吃过什么苦，细皮嫩肉的，身上敏感得不行，到处都是痒痒肉。康纳和雅阁一个压着不让他反抗，一个在他的肋骨两侧抓个不停，亚诺扭得像点砧板上的鱼，笑得眼泪都出来了。

“别闹了，别闹了！求你们了别挠我痒了！我错了！”亚诺笑累了，平躺在床上肚子还抽个不停，任由这两个和自己在一张被子下互相抚慰过的伙伴脱掉自己的衣服。

亚诺翻了个身，向他们展示自己光滑如牛奶的后背，“你们看，我没事的，他昨晚没有用鞭子。侯爵说既然我是第一次，他会尽量温柔点让我难忘，不过下一次就不一定了。”

“那就好。”康纳用指尖沿着亚诺的脊柱向下滑去，嘴唇印上腰窝，引起男孩一阵敏感地颤栗。雅阁也加入进去，握着亚诺的腰把他翻过身，沿着肚脐向上亲吻。

亚诺仰躺在床上，抚摸着那两颗正在吮吸自己乳头的脑袋，微笑还来不及散去，昨晚的回忆又涌了上来——那的确印象深刻，他这辈子都不会忘掉。

开苞的全程漫长得让人心急，先是程序繁复的法式晚餐，接着是充满熏香和玫瑰花瓣的沐浴，亚诺按照萨德侯爵希望的那样，穿上女孩似的白色泡泡袖睡裙，大腿上还系了一根蕾丝腿环，坐在床上等候。这段空隙里，那种对已知未来无法改变的无力感让亚诺紧张得无所适从。

蕾丝有些硬，挺挺地扎着他的大腿内侧，蹭得有些痒。亚诺把腿分开又合拢，反反复复，不知道该选什么坐姿好，眼睛在房间里乱转，从床头的花纹到壁炉上的装饰，扶手椅，垫脚凳，茶几，还有精巧茶具，一切显得纯良无害，仿佛门外的那些传言针对的是另一个“萨德”。亚诺看着五斗橱，正在琢磨时间还够不够他去确认一下里面的东西，是否有皮鞭和口球或者拉珠、锁精环、束缚带之类的东西。他双腿微张，腿环上的蕾丝与对面的皮肤分离，双手紧抓着床沿，屁股抬起，而这时门开了。

“晚上好，我可爱的男孩。”萨德侯爵弯腰对亚诺施了一个吻手礼，声音轻柔，又带着一丝慵懒的贵族腔调“别紧张，宝贝，我说过你对我是特别的。”

亚诺被年长的男人抱到膝上，仰着头接受亲吻和唾液，紧接着他被推倒在床上，脚背被提到男人嘴边亲吻。恋足癖，这很常见，或者说不管自己身前的男人有什么样的性癖亚诺都不会感到惊奇。他的脚趾被一颗颗含进嘴里，舌尖舔进指缝，又反复舔过足弓，沉醉又着迷。而另一只脚被萨德握住压在自己的裆部，移动着碾压勃起的阴茎，喉咙里发出断续的呻吟。亚诺滚动脚趾，卖力地拨弄，他能感受到那根火热的肉棒在自己脚下跳动，而另一边又痒得敏感，喘息无法抑制，忍不住地想要后仰。

他以为萨德会用他的脚先射一次，然而男人却停了下来，从他的脚踝向上吻去，从足腕到腿根，鼻息呵在他精心修理过的细小体毛上诱发出一阵又一阵的电流。萨德咬下他腿上象征着处女纯洁的腿环，抚摸着他的臀肉轻笑起来：“不知道你读没读过这段话……‘我给他灌肠，他在我的面前拉屎，然后我操他，他管我叫爸爸，因为不被允许射出来而像个孩子一样哭泣’……”

亚诺摇摇头，手指攥紧床单，紧张起来。

“我读到这段时，觉得这描述真是美妙极了，多么美好的画面，对不对？光是想到你我就会兴奋地浑身颤栗，真想在你身上也得到一遍。”

“你想让我叫你daddy？”亚诺不动声色地绕过话题。

“不，我的蜜糖，你想叫我什么都可以，我都允许，不过我想要的画面是前半部分。”萨德用手指戳弄起亚诺的穴口，“乖乖的，趴过去。”

不管在嫖客那里得到怎样被珍视的特权，性爱的场合下男妓都只有顺从的份，亚诺撩起睡裙，跪爬在床上撅起屁股，一个小管子插进了他的穴口，紧接着大量滑腻冰凉的液体涌进来，多到他的肚子都鼓起来，又涨又冷，撑得难受，他已经开始哀求侯爵停下，但求到的只有更多的液体。太多了，他被灌满了，肛门用力地收缩但又无法完全绷住，他感到有东西要从后面涌出来。

亚诺慌忙跳下床，双脚刚触到地板，后穴就开始失禁地向外排泄，他无法控制自己，只能随着粪便和液体的涌出大声哭泣。他跪在地上，不敢向后看，羞耻得想要当场死去。

“太精彩了。”萨德侯爵拍手，无视秽物怎样弄脏了他精美的地板，托起一动不动的亚诺抱回自己身上，“让我们再来几次。”

如他所愿，先注射再排泄，一次又一次，折磨到深夜。直到最后亚诺的屁股只能排出灌进去的液体，整个人哭成无力的烂泥，萨德侯爵才满意地操了进去，哄着男孩在射精前求他说”please daddy”。

真恶心，亚诺回忆。但是没关系，他总算是开苞了，亚诺还是很高兴自己终于能在玫瑰盛开里派上用场。从母亲离开他和父亲，再到父亲在自己面前死去，从自己被收养再到被弃养，亚诺痛恨自己的无能为力，他渴望被人需要，为自己爱的人们提供服务 ，他需要这种“被需感”来确认自己真的有价值。现在，他不用再像个处处受人照顾的小姑娘，在别的男妓辛苦地吸着客人的时候，只能干坐着帮不上忙。

午餐的时候爱德华从桌子底下塞给亚诺一瓶酒，在阿泰尔看你不见的地方冲亚诺挤眼睛，示意他别声张，“开苞快乐”——金发的男妓冲他摆口型。自从上次这两个小酒鬼耍酒疯吓到了客人，阿泰尔就禁止他俩在不陪客人的时候擅自喝酒，还把所有酒瓶藏到了连康纳都够不到的柜子里。两人又是装可怜，又是跺脚撒娇，求阿泰尔大发慈悲赏他俩一口，玫瑰苑的鸨母都不为所动，冷酷得像个石桩，任由他俩大哭大叫说自己是个无情压榨手下男孩的女巫，还在他俩半夜叠罗汉试图偷酒时，逮个正着并发出冷笑。

“恭喜，小亚诺。”艾吉奥走进厨房，送上一捧红玫瑰，又抛去一个飞吻。

“谢谢。”亚诺把脸埋进花束深吸一口气，“刚从达芬奇的画室回来？”

艾吉奥点点头，坐到阿泰尔的旁边开始吃他盘子里的东西——艾吉奥总是觉得阿泰尔的食物比他的要好吃。

“但是白去了，他不在。”艾吉奥耸耸肩，“莱昂纳多留了字条，说他被邀请去画家族画像，过几天才能回来。对了阿泰尔，钱还差多少？如果波吉亚还想要我陪他们三个，你就帮我答应了吧。虽然讨厌他们，但至少价格不错，可以拿来应急。”

“钱？我初夜不是刚赚了一笔吗？为什么又需要用钱了？”

“为了赔给罗斯。”阿泰尔回答，伸手又给自己（相当于给艾吉奥）和亚诺盛了两碗奶油蘑菇汤，“雅阁不是提前回来了吗？罗斯那个混蛋跟我要两千英镑的违约金，一周之内不还给他，雅阁就得再回到他那个地狱。现在还差一千英镑左右，得再想想办法。”

为了不引起当事人的自责，阿泰尔努力让自己语气放轻，说得轻描淡写些，但雅阁还是愧疚地低下了头。

“对不起大家，都是我不好……要不我还是回去吧，我不该任性逃回来的，还给你们添负担……”

“不许这么说！”康纳掐住雅阁的脸，气呼呼地打断他，“不可能让你回去的！也不可能再让那个混蛋再靠近你！我们在一起这么久，早就是一家人了，谁都不想看你受委屈！钱的事你不要担心，大家总会想出办法的。”

“康纳说得对，我们是一家人。”爱德华插嘴，“虽然我喜欢钱喜欢得要死，但花在小乌鸦的身上我还是十分愿意。别低头一副丧气的样子了，快过来给我摸摸，满意了就帮你。”

雅阁被爱德华突然作乱的手弄得又痒又想笑，跳起来想要反击，两个幼稚鬼在地上滚成一团，撞到桌角又滚回去，桌上的汤都被装得洒出来。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all艾吉奥，精神上LE，肉体上波吉亚一家x艾吉奥。下药，木马，3p。注意避雷。

如艾吉奥所愿，波吉亚家族对阿泰尔的主动问询感到十分高兴，当天下午就派来了接走艾吉奥的马车，请这位同时受到三位波吉亚宠爱的“幸运”小妓女赶往乡间的别墅。

当然，这种“幸运”也是相对而言的，波吉亚家族是圣殿的高级领袖，性格残忍又奢侈挥霍，同时也因为“三位一体”而臭名昭著。所有人都知道他们父亲和兄妹操在一起，而他们也从未公开否认，依然我行我素做出暧昧不清的举动，甚至十分大方地手挽着手一同逛妓院，只不过敢在报上大肆宣扬他们性丑闻的人，都在夜里被割掉了舌头丢进了泰晤士河。艾吉奥坐在马车上，对着窗外后退的风景托着腮发呆，不确定自己未来三天即将面临的会是什么无尽的性折磨。

他和波吉亚家族的第一次相遇是在玫瑰盛开，当时是那对父子——罗德里戈和切萨雷同时要了他，而光是这两位就已经把他折腾了个够呛。罗德里戈这个该死的胖老头大概是知道自己老了鸡巴也不太中用，最喜欢用各种道具开发艾吉奥已经足够湿润柔软的后洞，让他屁股里塞着鸡蛋大的串珠给他勃起困难的阴茎做漫长到没有尽头的口交。而切萨雷年轻气盛，找准了敏感点就是换着各种姿势蛮干，不过这并不是切萨雷好心想让艾吉奥也爽，他只是想听到艾吉奥情难自抑的大声呻吟来满足他的征服欲，并且他几乎每次都要有观众旁观，来欣赏他在男妓身上“驰骋”的“雄姿”。

这对父子离开了没几天，波吉亚家族唯一的女儿，卢葵西亚，就独自出现在玫瑰苑，这让艾吉奥连带着所有人都吓了一大跳。倒不是在意外女人会逛妓院——男妓本来就是前后都能用的，多得是对自己阳痿丈夫感到不满的贵妇人从年轻男孩身上找乐子，给她们更热更硬的阴茎和无穷无尽的舔阴——只是忌惮于这位美人对自己哥哥超强的“占有欲”。伦敦的街头本来就藏不住任何秘密，嫖客的消息在妓女们之间更是灵通，艾吉奥听说过不止一次卢葵西亚用毒药毁了切萨雷嫖过的妓女的脸。阿泰尔也有点担心这位“毒药小姐”冲动起来会对他的宝贝男孩做出点什么，毕竟对方是圣殿，就算受害的是他们也只能打落牙齿往肚里吞。好在卢葵西亚只是单纯地想要嫖一下父兄嫖过的男人，让艾吉奥钻到裙子下面把自己舔到了高潮，当艾吉奥钻出来，用最淫荡最着迷的表情进行他擅长的吞精表演时，卢葵西亚只是微微一笑，揭开裙子把假阴茎绑到自己的小腹下，拍拍艾吉奥受惊的小脸，让他做只乖狗狗，快点跪爬过去，他的女主人现在要操他。

所以这就是一切的开始，三位波吉亚对艾吉奥的兴趣难得的统一和浓厚，又分别接连来到玫瑰苑嫖他的屁股，还邀请艾吉奥到他们乡间的别墅和他们三位一起度过几个“美妙”的日子，许诺会给他很多礼物还有一大笔报酬，只不过艾吉奥都微笑又小心地拒绝了。

他和阿泰尔抱怨过几次，他不想去，如果不急需钱的话，他不想离开玫瑰苑到嫖客的家去提供服务。对波吉亚们合在一起时的变态花样的忌惮占一半，对之前那些外出卖淫的不愉快回忆占另一半。而且还有一个额外原因——如果他外出太久，就没法去画室找莱昂纳多了。

只可惜妓女这种小人物，不是什么时候都能万事遂心，尤其是当他们因为缺钱而被强权压迫时，还得为了钱向强权低头谄媚，摇尾乞怜。

艾吉奥刚进了宅子就被切萨雷抱住揉起了屁股，无法推拒，乖顺地发出条件反射般的呻吟。妓女们为了方便接客，穿的裤子向来便于解开，切萨雷轻车熟路地把手伸进艾吉奥的裤子，把温热的手心贴上对方微凉的屁股，挤压又揉捏，手指划进臀缝刺戳那个永远被准备好的小穴。艾吉奥轻喘，想要开口让切萨雷至少把他带进房间再开始，但是没进去一截的指节退了出去，推着一颗圆圆的小丸又塞了回去。

“什么东西？”“毒药公爵”的称号让艾吉奥不得不对这个家族任何一件东西抱以警觉，他双手搭上切萨雷的肩膀把两人推出一截距离。

“一点助兴的小玩意罢了。”切萨雷不甚在意，抽出手抚摸艾吉奥的下巴和喉结，“相信我，你需要这个，不过多久你就会感谢我的。”

艾吉奥还是感到不安，加紧了肛门想要用力排出去，把手伸到后面检查，但探进去的指节除了黏黏糊糊的液体什么都没摸到，那颗小药丸迅速地化开在艾吉奥的直肠，被穴道蠕动着吸收。

“别担心，艾吉奥，我们这么喜欢你，怎么可能会害你呢？”切萨雷暧昧地亲吻艾吉奥的颈侧，越过男妓肩头向自己妹妹打招呼。

“哥哥，艾吉奥来了怎么都不告诉我？”

卢葵西亚穿着华丽的白色长裙，大开的领口极低，露出大片挺翘的的胸乳，颈间带着缀满大颗彩色宝石的项链，还未出嫁但柔顺的金发却被用发网盘起，仿佛要赶着去参加一场宴会。她和自己的哥哥交换了一个短暂的舌吻，挥手让仆人端来一盏金杯，摘下那枚谣言中用于投毒的空戒指，在紫红色的酒浆中蘸了蘸，端给艾吉奥。

“喝了它。”她命令道。

“感谢您的赏赐。”艾吉奥回答，但盯着酒杯的眼神出卖了他的犹豫。

“嗤，”卢葵西亚掩唇一笑，吻了一下空戒指以示药品无毒，“放心吧，没有毒，这可是我专门为你准备的呢。”

艾吉奥硬着头皮喝下，紧接着被切萨雷搂着走向另一边的房间。卢葵西亚解释说自己要先去画家那当一会儿模特，让哥哥“先行享用”，反正时间长得很，她也更喜欢见到艾吉奥被操得很好看的模样。

画家？艾吉奥的心脏不安地一悸，接着无数种可能性和猜想开始横冲直撞。莱昂纳多提起过自己要外出画集天画，会是他吗……不，不要。艾吉奥皱眉，阻止自己向糟糕的方向继续联想。

两种药效开始发挥，空虚与瘙痒从身后那个难以启齿的位置涌向全身，他的脚步虚浮起来，半张着嘴，舌头也不自觉地伸出一小节，仿佛想要舔点什么再含住点什么。罗德里戈早已在房间里等待多时，兴味盎然地挑选着摆了一床的小道具。

等到艾吉奥被推上巨大的软床，理智已经失了一半，身上热得发烫，衣料的摩擦都会让他感到焦躁。波吉亚父子居高临下地欣赏着男妓在床上扭动，像只滚线球的猫一样和自己身上的衣服缠斗，蹬掉裤子又扔掉衣服，只有脚上还留着包住小腿蕾丝长袜。艾吉奥跪趴在床上，挺立的乳尖在床单上乱蹭，屁股高高翘起，方才的药丸早就化成粘稠的液体，刺激着晶莹的肠液一并流出，挂在穴口，又顺着腿根流向膝盖窝。那里空虚的要命，迫切地想要又粗又硬地东西插入，但那两个存心作弄他的嫖客却毫无把阴茎插进去的意思，艾吉奥呜咽，抓住离自己最近的水晶拉珠，用嘴巴裹住前端舔了舔，急不可耐地塞进了自己后穴。

水晶凉凉的，但这丝毫无法减缓艾吉奥的渴求和燥热，他毫无章法地操着自己，变换着角度，用力又急躁，直到发现无法像往常那样靠后穴得到高潮时，才不得不腾出一只手撸动自己。可他还是射不出来，侧躺在床上无助地呜呜哭泣，可怜至极，床单都被眼泪打湿了一片。

“真可怜，”切萨雷这才大发慈悲地靠近他，托起艾吉奥的脸舔掉他的眼泪，“射不出来对不对？这是我妹妹给你的礼物，她可是心疼你才给你的。我们想要一起操你，要是射了太多次可对你身体不好。”

艾吉奥摇头又点头，哭得上气不接下气，像个被坏人抢走玩具孩子。他想射，他好想射，他想要射出精液再吃下去，想要那些腥臊的液体射到自己脸上再射遍全身，想要被滚烫的肉棒贯穿，被灌满，被操坏，被像一个淫荡的展览品给众人围观。艾吉奥伸手去抹眼泪，结果滑溜溜的拉珠棒却从屁股里掉了出去，害他哭得更厉害了。

“乖，乖。”罗德里戈也加入进来，“只要你让我们满意，我会给你解药的。”这个肥胖的老头揪着艾吉奥的头发把他按上自己的裤裆，把巨大但是疲软的鸡巴塞进艾吉奥的嘴巴，“好了别哭了，快点把我舔硬。”

能创造无数私生子的教宗当然有根尺寸惊人的鸡巴，只是勃起的能力不如从前。艾吉奥前后两张嘴被轮番操着，舔得脸颊酸痛，几乎忘了怎么把嘴巴合拢，而身后的顶弄又害得它不断从嘴边滑落，一直舔到切萨雷射过才终于让罗德里戈硬起来。但舔硬并不是罗德里戈想要的“满意”，他要的是后面又热又紧的小洞以及更多动听的呻吟和哭泣。艾吉奥的身体被对折起来，双腿高高拉起搭在罗德里戈肩上，胳膊扭到身后，挂在切萨雷的脖子上寻求支撑，两根粗长的阴茎同时操进了他的小穴，穴口被撑到极限，每一丝褶皱都被展平，进去的那一瞬间艾吉奥双眼失焦地望向头顶的帷幔，几乎失去了尖叫的能力。两根阴茎交替地操上他的敏感点，刺激得他浑身忍不住地哆嗦，腿几次从肩上滑落，全靠前后两人的支撑和钉在屁股里的阴茎才不至于跌下去。他大声呻吟，任人摆弄，活脱脱一个性爱玩具。

把罗德里格伺候着射了两次后艾吉奥才终于得到了准许射精的恩典。他把假阴茎贴到地上，让艾吉奥排泄一样蹲在地上，看男妓上上下下地操自己，胳膊在空中虚抓着乱摆，难受得皱起眉头又哼又叫。艾吉奥射出来时发出了一声高亢的尖叫，脊背向后绷直，精液在空中划出一道白色的弧线。他昏了过去，屁股里还含着圆棒，几乎翻出眼白，脑袋就磕在自己精液的不远处。

等到再次醒来，艾吉奥发现自己被抱到了床上，盖着猩红色的丝质薄被，赤裸地躺在波吉亚父子中间。切萨雷在把玩一把骨匕，而“至圣的教宗”罗德里戈正捧着圣经读福音故事。外面的天还亮着，艾吉奥猜自己并没有睡上多久，他的穴口还在为刚才的纵欲微微作痛，他还不想那么快地再次“服务”。艾吉奥小心翼翼地打量过两人，确保没人发现自己后又闭上眼睛。

“既然醒了就别装睡了。”切萨雷把匕首插进刀鞘放上床头，俯下身在艾吉奥眼皮上吹了口气，残忍地揭开了妓女假寐的小秘密。

艾吉奥羞愤地睁开眼，涨红了脸不肯看他，切萨雷笑起来，反倒觉得他这样子格外的惹人欺负。

“喜欢骑马吗艾吉奥？”

艾吉奥困惑地点点头，不明白切萨雷是什么意思。

“那正好，我送你一匹。好好接受它，这可是我托人特地为你打造的。”

艾吉奥这才发现房间里多了一匹木马，造型与真正的马匹别无二致，甚至还配了头冠、缰绳、缀着宝石的马鞍以及皮环脚蹬。马腹下伸出一根弯折的木杆链接到底座的齿轮，马背正中突出了一截圆润阴茎形木柱。切萨雷踩了一脚底座上的机关，齿轮旋转，拉动着木杆让马背上的阴茎抽动起来。那个大小可怖的玩意比它露出来的部分还要惊人，齿轮转得越快它抽插的速度越快，当木杆升到顶点时，那阴茎几乎和男人的小臂一样长。

“来，骑上看看。不必太过感谢我为你精心准备的礼物，我知道你一定会喜欢。”

太大了，太深了，绝对会顶穿的。艾吉奥无声地哀嚎，后悔得想要吞掉自己的舌头，然而他脸上露出的恐惧却极大地愉悦了那位波吉亚。切萨雷拖着艾吉奥的身体把他推到木马上，用天花板上垂下来的锁链绑住他的双手悬在空中，用两侧的皮环脚蹬绑住他的双足。艾吉奥被固定在了马背上，动弹不得，被抓着屁股对准那根巨大的马屌，合不拢的小穴被充满恶意地粗暴贯穿。

木马动起来，马背上的男妓颠得厉害，随着马屌的起伏向上拱起又狠狠落下，艾吉奥无处借力，根本救不了自己，大声哭叫着求饶，反而被罗德里戈嫌弃太吵，嘴巴里又给塞进了口球。

疼痛，恐惧，不安，偏偏在这个时候又听到门外越来越近的脚步和交谈。糟糕的预感愈发强烈，几个小时前用力摆脱的想像仿佛受了女巫的蛊惑又重新回到他面前。艾吉奥试图挣扎，头顶的链条被他摇的哗哗作响，喉咙里压低的呻吟像岩穴间吹出的风。

门开了。

卢葵西亚挽着画家的胳膊走进来。红色的画家帽，红色的披风，金色的长发，而那双蓝色的眼睛他一辈子都不会认错——是莱昂纳多。

艾吉奥发出痛苦的呜咽，像只被刺中后腿的幼鹿，别脸过去埋进颈窝。

莱昂纳多，莱昂纳多，他多么喜欢那双眼睛对自己的注视，却唯独不要在此刻！

从第一次见面起莱昂纳多待他如熟识多年的老友，从不芥蒂他妓女的身份，永远给他热情的拥抱，和他分享自己每一个新冒出的发明和创想，礼貌又害羞地请他做自己绘画的模特，欣赏他、赞美他，仿佛他是自己的缪斯和惠美女神。艾吉奥小心翼翼维持着一个妓女能在暗慕之人前所能拥有的最高尊严，却被波吉亚一家随手砸了个粉碎。

“瞧瞧，真应该画下来，”切萨雷掰过艾吉奥的下巴，迫使他正脸面对着画家，“这让我想起‘马背上的Godiva’，听说过那个故事吗，艾吉奥？或许哪次我们想要多点钱花加重了卖淫税，妓女们可以推选你赤身裸体地骑马走过城中大街，马背上也这样按根假屌，让全城都看看你性感又淫荡的模样。我一定会接受你的哀求的，艾吉奥。”

切萨雷不怀好意地笑出声，拍了拍艾吉奥的脸，接着又踩了一脚机关，让逐渐慢下来的抽动再次达到速度的顶峰，“达芬奇先生，能再为我们作副画吗？我想要你把这个婊子画进相框里。我会把它挂在圣殿门厅的正中央，让所有人都看到这个娼——不，你的杰作。当然，价格好商量，你会答应我的，对吗？”

“不。”

“你说什么？”

“抱歉，我拒绝，我画不了这个。”达芬奇礼貌又生硬地卸下肘间被挽住的手，两片嘴唇把这句话一字一字地剪出来。

“请您原谅一个发誓为艺术禁欲的画家，我做不了这个，而且我想我还是离开比较好。”莱昂纳多微笑僵硬着点头，避免眼神落到艾吉奥的身上——他得快点离开、他必须得赶在切萨雷发现自己和艾吉奥认识前离开，不然这个恶魔绝对会变本加厉地折磨他的爱。他心痛如刀割，恨自己是个软弱的废物，救不了受苦的爱人，只能祈求不要再带给他双重的痛苦。

莱昂纳多退出房间，眼前的风景已变，但投射在大脑里的映像依旧是房间里无限重复的默声画片。他沿着空荡的走廊走下去，眼泪砸到脚面，而脚步越来越快，长长的披风飘起来，仿佛要这样一刻不停直到走到世界尽头和宇宙终结，直到劳累磨破他的脚底痛苦掏空他的脾胃——

他多么恨自己。

那个刑具的底板上还刻着他华丽的签名。


End file.
